


What are You to Me?

by Ph03nixs_FicStop



Series: ShuAke Week 2020 [6]
Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Akeshu Week 2020, Childhood Friends, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Persona 4 References, Pining, Reunions, Rivals to Lovers, Shuake Week 2020, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ph03nixs_FicStop/pseuds/Ph03nixs_FicStop
Summary: [“Hey Yu, how come you and Hanamura-san call each other partners?”Yu looks out from the kitchen stove over to the brunette teen in the living room, watching Featherman Victory with Nanako, who's engrossed by it and isn't paying attention to their chat. His cheeks burn a little bit at the mention.“It's....hard to explain.” the silver haired teen croaks out as he tries to focus back on the curry croquettes he was working on.]-An AU oneshot for ShuAke Week 2020 -> Day 6: Sins/Partnership/Per aspera ad astra ft. the"Make this Place Your Home"AU series
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu
Series: ShuAke Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018432
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	What are You to Me?

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta'd by EposTheta and DrNekuAdano**

**08/XX/2012**

“Hey Yu, how come you and Hanamura-san call each other partners?”

Yu looks out from the kitchen stove over to the brunette teen in the living room, watching Featherman Victory with Nanako, who's engrossed by it and isn't paying attention to their chat. His cheeks burn a little bit at the mention.

“It's....hard to explain.” the silver haired teen croaks out as he tries to focus back on the curry croquettes he was working on.

Goro huffs in frustration. “You're always like this when I ask about him!” he whines before Nanako turns to join in the conversation, her attention piqued by the sudden argument.

“Are we talking about big bro and Yosuke? They act really funny together sometimes!” She exclaims as Yu coughs in surprise.

Goro smiles mischievously and digs in deeper. “Yes we are, Nanako~ Yu-nii isn't telling me about why they're partners. Has he mentioned anything to you before?”

“Hmmm..” Nanako lifts a finger to her face and ponders for a moment, then smiles, like she has something. “Oh yeah! Yosuke told me all about it once when he took me Junes while you and big bro were in Tokyo! He says that you were always special to him, that he likes it that you depend on him, and how much he missed you then! He also said that he's happy you like him just as much as he-!! AAH! Big bro, are you okay!?”

Yu's face is bright red at that point as he's letting out an embarrassed whine. Goro is trying his best not to laugh at the scene of his adoptive older brother losing his cool over Hanamura-san. Maybe one day Yu would finally ask out Hanamura-san instead of the two of them pining over each other and dancing around the issue every time they're together. It was getting annoying at this point and Goro wanted his two Persona-using mentors to focus on fights more than their feelings when they're trying to train him.

However...there was the issue of Akira Kurusu. He only brought up the question because he wants to know what makes someone _their partner_. Was it just a term of endearment for them? Was it just a friendly nickname? The thought of it made his head rush. While it was always fun to tease Yu, especially with Nanako on his side, he had wanted a clear answer. Maybe later, he'd ask again.

-

“I was serious back there. What makes someone your partner?”

Yu looked up from his spot on the park bench to stare at Goro, who was swinging silently on the playground set in the Samegawa Park. The sun was setting, and they would head back to Dojima's house later, but the park was empty and they were alone. It was the perfect time to ask.

Goro is kicking his legs quietly as he's looking down at the ground rather than at the person he's attempting to question. He's thinking about Kurusu again and why he feels different about him compared to his other friends like Kasumi, Sumire and Saito.

Yu sighs as he walks over, moving to sit on the swing seat next to the brunette, ruffling his hair a bit. “Why the sudden question?”

“..b-because!”

“It's Kurusu-kun, isn't it?”

Goro was caught red-handed. His cheeks became a bit red as he pouts, puffing them up as he's a little upset Yu read him so easily. He keeps his gaze lowered, instead focusing on his legs as he continues to kick them in the air.

“Well...it just started as a nickname for us. Then became something more I guess.” Yu answers suddenly, gaining Goro's attention.

“Just a nickname? What's it now?”

“Now, it's different. When I'm talking about him to someone else, I always end up smiling or just feeling happy on the inside. It's the fact that I'm _his_ partner, makes it all the more special.” The teen confesses before laughing awkwardly. “I like that I'm his partner, and no one else is. We're equals, and I can't get enough of him.” he trails off as red dusts his cheeks, causing him to look at Goro with a fond look. “Are you feeling anything like that with Kurusu?”

“Maybe... I think. Is getting dizzy and all warm part of this, like when I'm around him or he's talking about me to someone else? Or am I just sick?” The brunette complains as he grips at the swing's chains tightly. “I hate this. I hate feeling like this....a-and I hate him for making me like this!” he shouts as Yu laughs behind him.

“Embrace it a little bit instead of holding those feelings away from you, little wildcard. Your bond with him won't deepen otherwise.” Yu teases, patting his back out of sympathy, at least until Goro fusses and slaps his hand away.

“No way! If I'm ever as mushy as you, put me out of my misery!” Goro whines as Yu rolls his eyes.

“Having relationships without gaining anything isn't _mushy._ You're being dramatic. Besides, I don't believe Kurusu-kun would like it if you left.”

“!!”

Saying that had the effect Yu intended, as Goro's cheeks stay a gentle red, huffing at that.

-

** 09/XX/2012 **

“Ack!”

Goro watches in horror as the Pursing Pisces lands a critical hit on Akira, knocking the younger boy onto his knees.

“AKIRA!”

Yu had allowed the boys to enter the TV world for some training, mentioning that their personas could become shadows again if they are in disuse for a long period of time. They had managed to strengthen their personas enough that the shadows in the castle would fall to one hit, so they moved up into the next dungeon, the weird bathhouse. It was already hard to see with how steamy it was in there. Teddie warned them that shadows might be more restless today; something related to rain. They ended up getting ambushed by a group of three Pursing Pisces, and their first job was to target the people with the least experience with a Persona usage. The first struck at Goro, but he brushed it off. The second was the one who got a lucky hit on Akira.

The Pisces shadow had the chance for a one-more, and decided to strike again, leaving Akira dizzy as well in his downed state. Goro felt himself getting angrier as he watched the shadow dare attack the boy once more. The third Pisces follows the second's idea, striking at Akira once, then moving to attack Goro as well.

The ruby eyed wildcard impatiently waited on Hanamura to make his move as he began to look through his personas, switching out Sarasvati for Robin Hood as he was planning to use Swift Strike. The summoning of Takehaya Susuno-o in the background and casting of Youthful Wind that heals their wounds while increasing their agility gives Goro the final clear to attack.

[“ _Looks like this shadow's weak to light! Go for it Goro-chan!_ ”] Teddie echos in the field, their navigator for the day. Goro was right to switch personas. Now it was his time to strike.

“Don't lay a hand on my partner! Manifest, Robin Hood!” He yells in his rage as he calls Robin Hood out onto the field. With the point of a finger to Robin Hood's target, the persona casts Kouha onto the shadow to purposely knock it down. Now the real fun begins.

[“ _Woohoo! Goro knocked it down!_ ”]

Yu alerts him that he's got another shot to attack, and with the reminder, he quickly re-summons Robin Hood to strike once more, aiming at another of the three.

[“ _Go go Goro-chan! You knocked it down!_ ”]

Another one-more! Just as planned. The brunette calls upon his initial persona for one more Kouha, knocking the last down. All three were on the ground, perfect.

[“ _And that's three! They're down!_ ”]

“Shall we end this?” Yu calls out to him, awaiting the final command to attack.

“It's what I've been waiting for!” Goro shouts as a dark grin shines on his face, all of them charging as they commence their all-out attack.

“That's the taste of **defeat**!” he taunts as he deals the last blow, the shadow under his blade de-materializing as he drives it through. The dust clears and the shadows are no more.

Goro feels his head cloud for a moment, the remnants of the shadow leaving behind a shuffle time opportunity. He reaches out and grabs the suit of swords, receiving a blank card. He'll use it in the Velvet Room later. With that out of the way, he rushes over to Akira, who's sitting up at least and currently receiving a soft-spoken pep talk from Hanamura.

“...-missed an all-out attack and I didn't even get to practice the new knife move you taught me..”

“You'll get 'em next time Akira-kun. Sure you don't need more healing from Susuno-O and I?”

Akira shakes his head. “No, but can I sit down for a bit? The steam's getting to me.”

“Alright, I'll let Partner know. The steam can be intense here sometimes. Be glad we're not wearing glasses on top of dealing with the steam. That'd be a pain!” Hanamura joked as he stands back up and starts walking to Yu, not until offering a high-five to the incoming brunette. “Hey Narukami-kun! Nice work! You... purposely didn't use Makouha, right?”

Goro got flustered because Hanamura noticed, but he still returned the high-five with the teen. “They deserved it for knocking Akira over! I wish I could have attacked more though..” he laments before the teen ruffled his hair and ran off to Yu.

“I know how that feels... Don't worry Chibikami. Also sorry, but not sorry!”

Goro growled in displeasure for several reasons; his hair being messed with, the nickname Hanamura insists on calling him by, and the fact he ran off to Yu before Goro could get his hands on the teen. His attention is called back to the ravenette on the floor. He combs a hand through his hair to try and fix it before making his way back to Akira, taking a seat next to him. “Are you feeling better?”

The younger nods energetically, as if he was never attacked in the first place. “Yup! The healing from Yosuke-senpai helped, but seeing you get all angry to attack those shadows made me feel much better!”

Goro's cheeks burn slightly from the compliment of sorts. “O-oh. I wasn't aware you were watching... _that_.” he mutters as Akira grins.

“It was cool seeing you go all feral on them! Must have been fun to let it all out. You should let loose more, 'kay _partner_?”

Goro sighs, embarrassed at his earlier display but sometimes his temper gets the best of him, not to mention he is protective of the younger boy. “Yes, yes. I hear you Akir-!!”

Wait. Did he just?!

Akira's grin only grew as the realization of what he just replied to dawned on Goro. Oh no, what did he just acknowledge as a new nickname?!

“Stop! No! Don't you dare Akira!”

“What's wrong _partner_? Don't like the nickname? Hehehe~” The younger teases as he laughs, flustering Goro further as he begins to frown.

“AKIRA!”

Goro starts to stand up, clenching his fists as he stares down the ravenette. Akira's laughter winding down as he realizes Goro was staring at him with a near death stare.

“..uh oh..”

-

Yu, Yosuke and Teddie were taking a break nearby. Teddie had borrowed Yosuke's headphones to listen to music as the duo talked amongst themselves.

“Seriously? Getting hit with chalk? Damn, and I thought it was bad here.”

“You have no idea. I'm worried I'll get a scar from how many times I've been singled out by Mr. Ushimaru at this point. Maybe it's my hair.”

“What? No way. Why would he target you for your hair?!”

“Well, not many people have this color hair. Most people think I dye it, but it's natural...”

“Doubt it's that Partner. You're being sill--!! Wait, do you hear that?”

Yosuke stops talking for them to both listen in carefully. They can hear the music Teddie turned up on the headphones, but that's not what made them stop. It's shouting and rumbling coming from the direction where Goro and Akira were!

Their guards come back up, preparing for another fight. If a shadow was in an ambush with the boys, they could land a surprise attack on the unsuspecting shadow. Whatever the case, Yu has his hands on his katana's sheath and Yosuke has his kunai out at the ready.

“Ready Partner?”

“Go for it!”

They run forward into the steam, only to come upon the two children fighting with each other. Yu sighs at the sight and resheaths his katana as there's no actual danger. It's just Goro and Akira both being ridiculous. Yosuke laughs at the sight, putting his kunai away to stand diligently at Yu's side.

“Ahahah! I think we're in the clear Partner! Just boys being boys.” Yosuke gets out as he continues to laugh along. Yu shakes his head in disappointment. He'll never get the dynamic of these boys, but their bond seems like it won't be broken easily.

“Take it back Kurusu!”

“No way! You're my partner, now and forever Gororo!”

“AAAH!! Stop saying it!”

“MAKE ME!”

“YOU LITTLE SHIT!”

“LIKE YOU'RE ONE TO TALK, ASSHOLE!”

Ah, they're at the point where they're cursing. Lovely. Yu and Yosuke realize they should probably step in now before those two hurt themselves. They do have weapons on them, and Yu and Yosuke would be terrible mentors if they let their students get hurt.

“That's **enough** Goro.” Yu states as he enters the conflict to grab his adoptive brother by the collar.

“You too Akira-kun. Teasing is fun and all, but maybe ease up on Goro-kun.” Yosuke adds as picks up the curly haired troublemaker.

Both boys look up at their captors before yelling simultaneously.

“ _ **HE STARTED IT!**_ ”

-

**06/09/2016**

“We don't spend much time around this area, so why don't we relax and check out some shops beforehand?”

Drat. He thought this hallway was empty, and it's too late to go back the way he came.

“Ooh! I know a place. I wanna go to that huge pancake looking place we passed on the way here! It looked delicious! What was that?”

There was at least a group he'd be coming along to, which was mildly annoying.

“Ohh... You mean Dome Town? The round part is a baseball stadium, then along the outside, they've got an amusement park.”

“It's in the middle of a business area, but they have some pretty hardcore rides there too.”

“All right... Let's go! I'll show you just how courageous I am!”

Goro heard the group of unfamiliar voices walking closer in the hallway, filtering out most of their conversation at this point. He had hoped he wouldn't run into any of the Shujin students visiting today. After all, he needed to change out his _Detective Prince_ attire and into his normal clothes that made him look like an unassuming student.

It's moments like this where he does regret formally taking Shirogane's title as their apprentice, but it was the last step needed for their bond to cement itself as something genuine, and he likes having the Hierophant arcana maxed out.

“ _Take a deep breath Goro, in and out. Just say hello and walk over to the dressing room. Easy._ ” The brunette attempts, trying to psyche himself up for one more unwanted encounter. He just wants to go home already.

He walks forward and turns around the corner, spotting exactly what he had feared he'd eventually run into. Shujin students, and a loud bunch at that. There is one in the back he can't get much of a good look at, but he's a part of the group so he'd like to try and avoid them. “ _Okay Goro, it's showtime._ ”

As he steps into the intersection of their hallways, their eyes fall to him. The blonde one with the pigtails seems to recognize him. Huh, pigtails. Reminds him of Kujikawa-san, maybe they're fans of hers and not him.

“Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice your uniforms. Are you students of Shujin Academy?” Goro starts in a feigned curious manner, hearing both Loki laugh at him in his very soul as Robin Hood merely shakes his head. They were always so active compared to his other Personas, but that was most likely due to the fact they were both his shadow at one point. Goro already wanted to kick himself so there was no need for his other selves to remind him that he asked such a stupid question!

The one in the questionable excuse of a school uniform responded first. “Yeah, whaddya want?”

“ _Here it comes._ ”

Goro steps forward, getting a better look at the black haired teen in the back. That's funny, he shares striking similarities to his childhood friend. “ _Akira never had a twin, did he?_ ” He wonders briefly before realizing he's getting distracted and they were waiting on an answer. He could even see the ravenette's expression under those glasses of his, so it didn't matter.

“I happened to be passing by, so it seemed polite to greet you. We'll be filming together, after all.”

He fakes a gasp of surprise.

“Ah, where are my manners? My name is Goro Akechi.” He finishes greeting, waiting a few moments to see if they'd do the typical things his fans did whenever they managed to corner him.

“Akechi..?”

“Filming? What, you a celebrity?”

“Only to the extent of appearing on TV a couple of times.” Goro explains with a slight smile, burying the desire for it to appear more smug than polite.

That was a surprise. Most would recognize him, but this was rather fun meeting a new group of people.

“Ooh..!”

Perhaps they wouldn't mind if he leaves now...

Goro checks his phone, getting a text notification from Yu. His brother was just texting him a reminder about picking up some last minute ingredients for tonight, but he took the opening.

“My apologies, I truly was just passing by. I must get going. There's a briefing for tomorrow's recording I have to attend. So, you're going to go have cake now? I missed lunch today, so I'm quite hungry myself...” he states adding a lie at the end so he has all the more reason to leave. They look confused, but he doesn't mind.

“Huh, cake? Whaddya talking about?”

Odd. He thought he had, whatever the case. He should finish up here and leave.

“[Oh, am I mistaken? I thought I heard something about delicious pancakes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z2ytrFZoIN4)... No matter. Welp, see you tomorrow!” He finishes, turning back to walk over to his dressing room before the black haired boy of the group speaks up after being silent the entire conversation. He has an arm outstretched out to him, as if he's reaching for him.

“Goro...Akechi? _Partner_ , is that you?”

Goro freezes in place. Only a handful of people knew he responded to the nickname, but only one was annoyingly bold enough to call him that. It couldn't be!

He turns around as the other boy has a hold on him now. The ravenette is now much closer to him and probably able to see the reddening on his cheeks growing from embarrassment. His mind is racing with thoughts, both his own and his Personas losing it at the touch of the other boy.

The lens flare over the glasses seems to disappear now that they're close, and Goro can see it. It is him! He'd never forget those striking steel-colored eyes.

“Akira?” Goro nervously asks before he receives an expression of delight from the teen in front of him all for just saying his name.

“Gororo~!”

The brunette feels Akira immediately pull him into a tight hug, which surprises him for a moment until he willingly joins in and wraps his arms around the other lightly. They simply enjoyed each other's presence, Goro slowly forgetting about the world around him because he missed the teen in his arms.

“I missed you...” he whispers as he squeezes the other lightly.

Goro receives a slight squeeze back.

“I know, same here _partner_...”

“Idiot... that's Yu and Yosuke's thing...” he whines weakly before he hears a wheeze of laughter from Akira.

“Newsflash... I'm a ~~nasty crime boi~~ bad boy now! I break **all** the rules~”

They finally separate, Goro's facade now broken by the appearance of a familiar face. He's chuckling, a hand covering his mouth slightly to hide it, but he finds himself uncaring of the expressions he's receiving from the two blondes there as well. “My. You've become quite the rebel then. Maybe I'll have to bring you in. I am a detective now.” he joked in a smug manner.

“Please actually don't.” Akira complains before he also notices the gawking they're receiving from his friends.

Right, they need to address this.

**“WHAT?!”**

**“FOR REAL?!”**

**“NYAAAH!?!”**

Loud, they were loud.

Wait, one of those screams were coming from the animal in his school bag. Moving to get a better look, he sees a cat. One that he is sure he never saw back in Inaba, nor from any pictures Akira would send him before April, where he went radio silent.

“Akira....can you explain why on earth I heard a cat _talking_ about **pancakes**?” he asks in his sickeningly saccharine voice, one he reserved for TV or specifically if Akira had pissed him off as kids. He partially blames the persona he got with Akira's bond, Alice, for developing it, but it served its purpose well.

 _ **“HE WHAT?!”**_ the two blondes shout in further shock as the cat speaks up again.

 **“This can't be** _ **happening**_ **..”** he hears in a quiet mutter.

The ravenette chuckles awkwardly, moving to twirl a lock of his hair to deal with his nerves. “Ahahaha... I...I...I have a lot to catch you up on.” he answers nervously before sighing. “Are you free? It's gonna take a while.” he asks before Goro sighs.

“Akira, dude. You can't be serious! What about Dome Town?” the dyed blonde states as the pigtailed one nods in agreement.

“Akira. He said he would be busy. Just get his phone number and--!!” she starts before Goro decides to cut in.

“Sorry. I was lying about that. I honestly just wanted to go home. That briefing isn't until tomorrow morning, so I'm free this evening Akira. Let me just text my brother that I'll be late. Is this at all related to our _past activities_?” Goro questions as he pulls out his smartphone and starts drafting up a text.

“Sweet. I can show you LeBlanc then. And yeah, just let Yu-senpai know it's persona related. I'm sure he'll let you spend the night.” Akira confirms before pulling up his own phone, only traumatizing the group further from whatever they were witnessing.

Goro chuckles and rolls his eyes. “Of course. It's you after all. What did I expect? You living a normal life? As if that would happen.”

“Hey! It could happen!” The ravenette huffs in a playful manner before remembering something. “Oh, right! You'll need my new phone number. The court kind of took away my old phone to stop me from calling friends and family because they saw you and Naoto on my contacts, and got nervous about me calling for help on my case.”

What?! Court? His case? His phone being taken away for just having connections to Private Investigators, well a Private Investigator and their apprentice, but it's the same concept! No matter, Goro had a lot of questions that needed answers.

“I can't believe you sometimes. You're an absolute magnet for trouble.” Goro pointed out with a sigh. “Let me change out of this so I'm not recognizable. The last thing you need are my fans following you home.” he states, pointing in the direction of his dressing room.

Akira looks a bit disappointed he isn't coming with immediately. “Aww, but I kind of like this whole thing you have going on. And seriously, Akechi? That's what you came up with for an alias?”

Any sympathy Goro had for seeing Akira sad suddenly vanished with that playful jab. “I came up with it when I was thirteen!” He growled, his cheeks burning in embarrassment. His facade was already broken with no chance to salvage the situation, so he might as well let his emotions run freely.

“Go on. I'll meet you at the subway entrance. It sounds like you're in quite the predicament Akira, but I promise you, I'll help however I can... _p-partner_..” he swears before his friend smiles back at him in a sincere manner.

“Heh! Glad to have you back _partner_!” Akira returns, practically beaming at the acknowledgment.

It looks like it'll be a long night and Goro's not sure what he just got himself into. The one thing he knows for sure is that this partnership of theirs has and will continue to last. After all, what kind of _partner_ would he be if he isn't willing to walk with Akira through heaven and hell itself?

**Author's Note:**

> Mhm, fluff moments and just the right hurt and humor added in. I'm not the best at writing, but when I get in the mood, I can plan something properly. 
> 
> Once again, I am here to praise my amazing betas because they are here and deserve the biggest slap on the back because they help make my work better and more legible than before! Also, they made some humorous comments on the initial draft, so I was sure to include them because I just appreciate their work so much.
> 
> Anyways, young ShuAke is adorable and I liked the idea of Goro slipping up once and Akira never letting him hear the end of it. Even when they're older and they meet again.  
> Also, this oneshot features a normal Detective Prince Goro, yay! He gets Loki from his first awakening in the Metaverse, but was Robin Hood is still with him then, but no spoilers as to why Loki is also a part of his shadow. Final thing, wildcard Goro. I am into the theory that Goro was a wildcard, but just never had bonds to work with the power properly. Here, he has all the bonds at a young age, so he knows the rules. Is he aware of Akira's arcana change with his own wildcard power awakening when he reawakens Arsene in the Metaverse? No. Absolutely not. His arcana bond remains Death at that point because that's how he met Akira first in this verse.
> 
>  **Once again, this is a oneshot that contains ELEMENTS from the Make this Place Your Home series, but events are NOT canon in the verse!**
> 
> Hope this fits today's theme, even if it was in a more humorous manner. I've read enough fics that attack me with feels and I felt I should balance it. ;w;


End file.
